swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Garik "Face" Loran
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Affiliations: The New Republic, Wraith Squadron Old Imperial propaganda holovids such as Jungle Flutes and The Black Bantha offer a certain nostalgic charm for modern citizens, but to wink at such productions is to ignore the damage they caused. Win or Die is said to have boosted Imperial recruitment significantly. No one understands this more than Garik Loran, star of the above blockbusters. This former child actor grew up, shed his naïveté, and became a dedicated fighter against the Empire he once glorified. Originally from Pantolomin, Loran earned fame in a string of smash hits honoring Emperor Palpatine. Rival child star Tetran Cowall chipped away at his popularity, but Loran, nicknamed "The Face," remained an idol to billions of young girls. Shortly before the Battle of Yavin, Rebel extremists captured Loran and would have executed him, but an Imperial commando squad burst in amid a storm of blasterfire. Injured and terrified, Loran hid from his rescuers and quietly returned home. His parents secretly shipped him to their birthworld of Lorrd, and the newsnets somberly reported the death of the holovid star. Among the Lorrdians, Loran- now bearing a jagged facial scar- refined his gift for mimicry. With his wealth he bought an A-Wing and became an exceptional pilot. After the Battle of Endor, Loran joined the New Republic's Comet Squadron, but soon received a demotion for insubordination. Wedge Antilles was looking for washouts to join Wraith Squadron, an experimental X-Wing team of spies and saboteurs. Flight Officer Loran joined up as Wraith Eight and became the squadron's infiltrator and master of disguise. After the Wraith's captured the corvette Night Caller from Warlord Zsinj's forces, Loran posed as the corvette's captain in a series of tense missions behind enemy lines. He earned a promotion to Lieutenant for bravery against Zsinj's forces during a skirmish above Talasea. Of all his fellow Wraiths, Loran formed his closest friendship with Ton Phanan. His friend's death at Halmad hit him hard. Loran had his facial scar removed with the money left to him in Phanan's will. After Kuat, Loran received a promotion to Brevet Captain. For heroic actions while attached to General Han Solo's task force, New Republic Starfighter Command made Loran a full Captain. With the Zsinj threat seemingly over, General Cracken decommissioned Wraith Squadron, and re-formed it as a New Republic Intelligence unit. Over the years Loran continued to lead the team. Today, Loran is unrecognizable to fans of his old holodramas. Bald-headed, he wears a false mustache, false beard, and counterfeit facial scar. Garik "Face" Loran Statistics (CL 17) Medium Human (Middle Age) Scoundrel 3/Scout 5/Soldier 3/Ace Pilot 5/Infiltrator 1 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 15; Dark Side Score: 1 Initiative: '+16; '''Senses: 'Perception: +20 'Languages: '''Basic, High Galactic, Shyriiwook (Understand only), Yuuzhan Vong Defenses Reflex Defense: 34 (Flat-Footed: 31), Fortitude Defense: 35, Will Defense: 31; Vehicular Combat, Vehicle Dodge (+2) Hit Points: 131, Damage Threshold: 35 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +12 (1d4+9) '''Melee: Vibrodagger +12 (2d4+9) Ranged: '''Blaster Pistol +14 (3d6+8) '''Ranged: Weapon System +15 Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: '''+14 '''Attack Options: Synchronized Fire Special Actions: Concealed Weapon Expert, Disruptive, Master of Disguise, Spacehound, Squadron Maneuvers, Tough as Nails, Vehicular Surge Starship Maneuver Suite (Pilot +21): Ackbar Slash, Counter, Devastating Hit, Explosive Shot, I Have You Now, Target Lock Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 17, Constitution 13, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 15, Charisma 18 'Talents: Acute Senses, Armored Defense, Blend In, Concealed Weapons Expert, Disruptive, Expert Gunner, Incognito, Spacehound, Squadron Maneuvers, Synchronized Fire, Tough as Nails Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Master of Disguise, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Pilot), Skill Focus (Stealth), Starship Tactics (2), Vehicular Combat, Vehicular Surge, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +16, Deception +22 (May reroll Deceptive Appearance, may keep better result; +27 Deceptive Appearance (+32 Deceptive Appearance to impersonate Yuuzhan Vong)), Initiative +16, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +16, Perception +20 (May reroll, must take second result), Persuasion +17, Pilot +21, Stealth +21 (May substitute for Deceptive Appearance checks) 'Possessions: 'Vonduun Crabshell (+5 Reflex, +5 Fortitude), Blaster Pistol, Vibrodagger, Field Kit, Ooglith Masquer, Tightbeam Comlink (Encrypted) Category:Homebrew Content Category:Humans